Nightbeats Midnight Run
by Angelwings Star
Summary: A minicon signal goes off in Anaheim, California.


Night Beats Midnight Run

By: Watchstar

Summery: A minicon signal goes off in Anaheim, California.

Disclaimer: I don't own mighty ducks or the transformers! Skycloud is the only one I own.

Authors note: it has been I while since I have watched the mighty ducks. So, if anyone has any suggestions on the character writing it would be helpful. 

[Blah minicon language.

Chapter 1

Cleary bored Sideswipe was going through the base towards the lounge. A minicon signal hasn't gone off in weeks. Knowing that there still has to be more on Earth, things have been quiet. To quiet for Sideswipes liking. He has already played all the video games the kids brought over to keep them for going insane! Wrong! He needs to go for a drive or something! Maybe he can get Alexis to go with. The kids are on summer vacation after all. Carlos has gone with his parents on a family vacation. He sat down at one of the few tables they had, and sighed. Getting Hot Shots attention.

"What's up?" Hot shot asked looking at his surrogate brother.

The blue mech sighed again before he answered. "I'm bored!" he said.

"Yeah I know the feeling. I just got done training with Scavenger."

"At least you have something to do during the day." Swipe complained. "Do you think Alexis would go for a ride with me? Just to get out of the base." So far, nothing else sounded that interesting.

"You need to get clearance from Prime first." Hot shot said. He was tired from training with both Scavenger and Starscream. He knew the young mech was restless. As they all were. He needed to get out as well. "Hey, Sideswipe, wait up!" Jolt beeped. [Are you sure this is okay? Jolt questioned his partner. "Of course Jolt. We need a break from training and besides what could happen."

Jolt sighing and followed Hotshot out of the lounge.

Sideswipe found Alexis in the control room. Playing chess with Nightbeat. She has been staying at the base since her parents are overseas, and she is staying with her Aunt and she knew that her aunt wouldn't miss her. Rad has also stayed here.

"Hey, Alexis, you want to get out of the base for a while?" Sideswipe asked. She looked up at Swipe with a grateful smile. She was bored, resulting in the game of chess.

"Where too?" She asked.

"How about Anaheim? I heard they got a huge mall and some cool beaches. We will just have to run it by Optimus"

"Yeah." She got up and started to walk with the Autobot. Nightbeat also followed his partner and beeped. ["I think this is a bad idea, we shouldn't leave the base." He quipped.

"Oh come on Nightbeat, chill out!" Came Sideswipe's response. "And besides Hot Shots coming too."

["Oh great." Nightbeat beeped.

Optimus stood behind Sideswipe. His arms crossed over his torso. "Since, when will I hear about this little trip?" He said.

"Uh sir, well I was just on my way to find you. But I had to make sure Alexis wanted to come before I asked." Sideswipe said.

"Oh. You don't have to call me sir. I think that's a good idea. And you can patrol the area. Oh where were you going anyway?" Prime said looking Sideswipe in the optics. His yellow optics was calming as long as you weren't in battle.

"Anaheim, California. That's a couple days from the base. And since Alexis is staying here I thought it would be ok, and Hot Shot's coming too." Sideswipe stammered. He didn't know why he was nervous around optimus. However, he was for some reason.

Optimus smiled behind his mask. His son was practicing hard with scavenger, and even warriors need a break. He nodded in approval. "Take Screamer with you as well."

"But!" Sideswipe said.

"Just in case Megatron shows up."

'Don't you think it's a little too soon for him?" Scavenger asked.

"What do you mean?" Optimus asked with concern growing in his voice.

"He is still angry over what happened. He's still mad at Megatron. I'm afraid he might do something stupid when he sees Megatron." Scavenger said the green mech leaned against the wall.

"You have a point." Optimus said cupping his hand over his chin. Then he turned to face Sideswipe. "You have my permission, but on the first sign of trouble you call back to the base for back up."

"Got it." He said then headed towards the warp gate. Alexis looked up at Optimus. "Take Lazerbeak with you. And keep him out of trouble.

" You got it!" She said. Happier then she has been since the summer started. Optimus knows that Alexis is staying here to avoid her aunt. She'll have to face her some time. Just the question of when.

Alexis went in to her quarters the Autobots have prepared for her and gathered a few clothes. Grinder looked at her with questioning optics, and beeped. ["Why are you packing?"

"I'm going with Sideswipe to Anaheim, California with Sideswipe and Hot Shot for a couple days. Nightbeat and Jolt are coming too. Do you want to come?" She asked.

The orange minicon looked at her. She was going even if he said no. However, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. She walked down towards the warp gates. Hot Shot was waiting there. In his vehicle form. Sideswipe transformed as he let Alexis got in and held her breath. She hated the feeling of being sucked threw a wormhole. It made her sick to her stomach. The boys seem to enjoy it, but not her. She knew she needed this little vacation. Being at home with her Aunt was not fun at all. All is her aunt would do was grip at people, especially her. She finally had to tell her that she was going to a friend's house for a couple days. She hopes her parents were okay and she would see them soon. Nightbeat sat in the passenger side while Grinder climbed in the back. He knew he didn't really need to go but he was worried about Alexis.

'Looks like Hot Shot typed up the location already.' She thought. Thankful that he was coming just in case they ran in to any Decepticons. She rather wished that Scavenger had let Starscream go, but she knew that he was right."I thought we were driving?" Alexis asked Sideswipe.

"Well it's faster to go this way. And that way we have more time in Anaheim." He said.

"Launch!" said Hot Shot. Followed by Sideswipe. They started to shrink as they went thru the small warp tunnel. Alexis could feel her skin being stretched to the limit. And with in minutes they were in sunny California. She hoped she brought enough clothes.

Meanwhile at the Pond, the ducks sat around the lounge. It is off-season, and they'd just gotten back from a lame photo shoot from Phil. . Nosedive was reading his comics and Duke the paper. While the other ducks enjoyed the time off and relaxing.

"Hey, listen to this, 'Weird sightings of robots have been found.' It says here that some of the forest was destroyed by these battles. One reporter said that she was rescued by one." Duke said.

"Man, you'd think that these humans would find better things to do then to make up news." Nosedive said." And beside Drake one would have reported it."

"It has been a long time since Dragonness had planned an attack." Wild Wing said

"What are you getting at big bro?" Nosedive asked.

Just then, Drake 1 alarms systems came online, and rang threw out the whole base.

"Well so much for peace and quiet." Duke muttered. He followed the team to the command center.

"What is it Tanya?" Wild Wing asked.

"Drake 1 has found an energy pattern. It's somewhere inside this base, and it's not form Earth. It is also picking up warp energy." She stated.

"Let's go then team. Half will search in the pond for this thing, and the other half will find out were those warp signals coming from." Wild wing ordered

'

Meanwhile, the energy didn't go unnoticed. Up on the moon Cyclones watched the monitors to see if there had been any Minicon waking up yet. Just then, the screen started beeping. 'About time.' He thought.

"Lord Megatron! Lord Megatron!" He shrieked.

"What is it?"Megatron asked. Cyclones looked at him with hopeful optics. The white and blue helicopter looked at his leader. He smiled finally he will get another minicon.

An evil smile came on to Megatrons face. He had a feeling this one was going to be easy to capture. Starscream's not here to screw things up! He saw the location. Anaheim, California. Hmmm. Thrust walked in with Sideways as well as Demolisher.

"This could be easy, Get ready men. We leave in five minutes. Cyclones ready the warp gate!" He barked. Everyone scurried to positions. They remember what happened to Starscream when he questioned Megatrons authority.

Cyclones typed in Anaheim and they got ready to launch. Megatron would have a new minicon by the end of the day, even if Optimus does decide to attack. It will be his. They stepped thru the warp gate and ended up outside the mall.

"I guess Primes getting rusty; I thought he would have noticed it before us." Cyclones quipped. He flew above the mall in his alt mode. "Now if I was a minicon where would I hide?" He muttered to himself.

"Quit talking to yourself and get down here!" Demolisher bellowed. "The two of us should be able to locate the minicon." The green tank separated and formed in to a giant robot. The Decepticons began to look around.

"Yeah, let's hurry up and get it before Sideways and thrust do." Cyclones said. He's tired of Thrust always sucking up to Megatron.

Meanwhile down by the pond sideswipe drove towards the mall. The Autobot was thrilled to be out of the base. Huh, I wonder why all the people are running from the mall? He thought. Unless…

"Sideswipe, Lazerbeak is picking up a minicon signal! It's in this area!" Alexis said.

"Sideswipe, find the minicon before Megatron does. We will be there shortly." Jet Fire said threw the comlink on the radio.

"So much for our small vacation huh, Lex." He said she nodded in agreement and Nightbeat sighed.


End file.
